Arcana do Tolo (Fool Arcana)
A Arcana do Tolo é uma Arcana na série Persona. Visão Geral Representado como um bobo da corte rindo muito perto de um penhasco, acompanhado por um cachorro aos seus calcanhares. O Tolo representa inocência, inspiração divina, loucura, liberdade, espontaneidade, inexperiência, caos e criatividade. Essa Arcana é originalmente a única que não tem um número, portanto ela é considerada como a Arcana número 0 ou número 22. Assim sendo, os protagonistas silenciosos das adaptações recentes geralmente começam com a Arcana do Tolo, fazendo referência ao fato de suas personalidades serem moldadas através das ações e decisões do jogador. No final de Persona 3 ''e ''Persona 4 os protagonistas recebem uma persona da Arcana do Julgamento ou da do Mundo, provavelmente como referência à Jornada do Tolo no Tarô, que é explicada em detalhe por um personagem em Persona 3. A Arcana do Tolo tende a ser o "pau pra toda obra", sendo que suas Personas podem herdar qualquer habilidade sem preferência por qualquer tipo. Figuras mitológicas da Arcana do Tolo são freqüentemente heróis, tolos, ou os protagonistas de suas próprias histórias mitológicas. Aparições *''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' *''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' *''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' *''Persona 3'' / FES / Portable *''Persona 4'' / Golden *''Persona 4 Arena'' / Ultimax *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' *''Persona 5'' *''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' Lista de Personas ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' A Arcana do Tolo em Persona é um conjunto secreto de Personas que só podem ser criadas por um acidente de Fusão muito raro. Há três delas; todas são caracterizadas por conjuntos de habilidades coloridos, requisitos baixos de SP, propriedades de "Forte: Todos os ataques" e origens no folclore japonês. O jogador pode garantir um acidente de fusão resultando numa persona da Arcana do Tolo iniciando de um "hard reset" (sem estar no meio do jogo, carregando um save ou selecionando "Return to Title") e realizando uma Fusão Branca (White Fusion) depois de andar exatamente 101 passos numa área em que nenhum inimigo vai atacar, como o Mikage Sun Mall, ou 230 passos no Black Market; Isso também pode ser conseguido com uma Fusão Vermelha (Red Fusion) ''andando exatamente 275 ou 546 passos. De acordo com o guia Persona World'', a Arcana do Tolo representa a raça Espírito Nacional . ''Persona 2'' ''Innocent Sin'' A Arcana do Tolo em Innocent Sin é um conjunto secreto de Personas que exige as extremamente raras cartas da Arcana do Tolo, que são conseguidas apenas sob circunstâncias muito especiais. Personas da Arcana do Tolo são não-listadas até se obter uma. Além do mais, o Demon Painter da Velvet Room não pode converter Cartas de Tarô Vazias/Livres em Cartas de Tarô do Tolo, o que as faz uma mercadoria valiosa. Durante contato com um demônio, depois que um demônio inimigo faz 4 perguntas no total (não precisam ser 4 perguntas consecutivas; demônios só fazem perguntas em reação a ficarem Enfuriados (Angered) ou Ansiosos (Eagered)), um contato resultando em Ansiedade (Eager) 'inicialmente tem uma chance de 1/36 (reduzida para 1/16 depois de conseguir a primeira carta do Tolo) em resultar no demônio perguntar ao personagem fazendo contato que tipo de humano ou demônio ele é; se o personagem responde com a alternativa que contém a palavra "tolo" (''fool ''ou ''foolish), o demônio o dará uma Carta do Tolo. As previsões do Sumaru Genie podem ser usadas para aumentar as chances de conseguir a Pergunta do Tolo, se obtendo a previsão do 'Cinco de Copas '(IS) ou do '''Dragão Prateado (EP), que aumentam os níveis de emoção exigidos de 3 para 4, dando ao jogador mais 1-2 chances de dar a um demônio uma resposta Interessante para uma pergunta além da terceira. Um total de 10 Cartas do Tolo são necessárias para invocar cada persona dessa Arcana uma vez. ''Eternal Punishment'' O método para obter a carta do Tolo durante encontros aleatórios é praticamente o mesmo de Innocent Sin. Entretanto, neste jogo um NPC chamado Salam vai oferecer missões secundárias para completar mapas de dungeons pedidas. Se o jogador completa o mapa antes de terminar o evento final daquela dungeon (sendo que dungeons atadas à história não são mais acessíveis depois que seus cenários são concluídos), Salam recompensará o jogador com algumas cartas do Tolo. Um total de 15 Cartas do Tolo são necessárias para invocar cada Persona dessa Arcana uma vez. ''Persona 3'' O Social Link da Arcana do Tolo é representado pelos SEES, ao contrário de outras Arcanas, a Arcana do Tolo é única por si mesma, sendo que ela sobe de rank automaticamente com o progresso da história. Mais tarde no jogo, se o protagonista escolhe não matar Ryoji Mochizuki, a Arcana do Tolo vai se maximizar sozinha, concedendo ao protagonista a Persona suprema da Arcana do Tolo, Susano-o. O Igor também se importa em mencionar que o número da Arcana do Tolo é zero. Ele, bem como outros personagens não-relacionados, observam que, enquanto o número zero sugere o nada, ele também é indefinido e não tem limites. Isso não só reflete o fato de que o protagonista eventualmente terá quase duzentas Personas para escolher, mas também que a personalidade do próprio protagonista é um molde em branco, o qual os jogadores podem dar a forma que preferirem. ''FES'' / Portable O protagonista pode ganhar acesso a uma Persona de nível mais alto da Arcana do Tolo, Orpheus Telos. Fiel às palavras de Igor, Orpheus Telos da Arcana do Tolo verdadeiramente representa o nada, indefinido e com possibilidades ilimitadas, já que ele só tem uma habilidade, Victory Cry. O restante das habilidades do Orpheus Telos só podem ser adquiridas pelas Personas predecessoras usadas para fundi-lo. ''Persona 4'' O protagonista começa com a Arcana do Tolo, com sua Persona inicial sendo Izanagi da Arcana do Tolo. O Social Link da Arcana do Tolo é representado pelo Investigation Team, sendo ele iniciado depois que o protagonista, Yosuke Hanamura, e Chie Satonaka se tornaram o membros fundadores do Time, com o protagonista servindo como líder de campo. Quando o Social Link atingir o máximo, a Persona suprema da Arcana do Tolo, Loki, será desbloqueada. ''Persona 4 Arena'' A Arcana do Tolo é co-representada por Yu Narukami e Aigis, os protagonistas de Persona 4 ''e ''Persona 3 FES - The Answer, significando sua habilidade de brandir a Wild Card (Curinga). O livro de arte oficial de Persona 4 Arena revela que a arcana da Athena mudou da Arcana da Carruagem (Chariot Arcana) para a Arcana do Tolo, simbolizando o despertar da Aigis para o poder do Curinga. ''Arena Ultimax'' Ambos Yu Narukami e Aigis novamente representam a Arcana do Tolo. Em Ultimax a Arcana também é compartilhada com Elizabeth, que a ganhou durante os eventos de Arena, quando ela começou uma nova jornada dela mesma. ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' Devido a dois indivíduos estarem juntos no mesmo espaço especial em que o jogo se passa, o poder do Tolo é fortalecido o suficiente para permitir que todos os usuários de persona usem duas personas, uma como a Persona principal e outra como uma Sub-Persona. Porque não têm Personas, Zen e Rei não podem usufruir desse poder. Os protagonistas, por outro lado, têm seu poder limitado a duas personas, o que Margaret teoriza que é devido ao mundo que eles estão no momento ser finito em sua existência. ''Persona 5'' O protagonista começa com a Arcana do Tolo, com sua Persona inicial sendo Arsene da Arcana do Tolo. Ela é representada pelo Confidant com Igor, que sobe de rank automaticamente a partir de 12 de abril com o progresso da história. Ela, junto com o Confidant Arcana da Carruagem, é um dos dois primeiros Confidants a serem desbloqueados durante o progresso do jogo. Entretanto, como o Confidant se maximiza no dia 24 de dezembro e antes de se entrar na última dungeon Qliphoth World, onde nenhum outro Confidant pode ser progredido, ele é sempre o último a chegar no máximo no jogo. Quando o Confidant atingir o máximo, a Persona suprema da Arcana do Tolo, Vishnu, será desbloqueada. ''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' Tolos Notáveis * O protagonista de Persona 3 * A protagonista feminina de Persona 3 Portable * Aigis, em The Answer * Yu Narukami, o protagonista de Persona 4 * Elizabeth, em Persona 4 Arena * O protagonista de Persona 5. Designs de Carta Trivia * Em Persona 4 The Animation, quando Yu consegue a Arcana do Tolo, a face da carta, em vez de encarar a esquerda, está encarando a direita. * Protagonistas que possuem a Arcana do Tolo sempre têm um membro do grupo que secretamente tem inveja de suas habilidades especiais, especificamente Junpei Iori (O protagonista de Persona 3 e a protagonista feminina), Yukari Takeba (Aigis), Yosuke Hanamura (Yu Narukami), e Goro Akechi (O protagonista de Persona 5). * Em Persona 5, o Confidant da Arcana do Tolo é associado com Igor, um personagem independente, ao invés dos Phantom Thieves. Nos jogos anteriores, a Arcana era associada com o próprio time de usuários de Persona do protagonista, que são os S.E.E.S. e o Investigation Team respectivamente. Categoria:Tarô Categoria:Arcana do Tolo